A House is Not a Home
by Cornerofmyheart
Summary: Kurt gets ready to move into his new house. As he's packing, Blaine finds a picture of them when they were kids. Fluff!


**This is just a quick one-shot I wrote about Kurt moving into his new house. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me pack," Kurt said to Blaine as he emptied out the contents of his drawers.<p>

"It's no problem," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Really, the boy was too polite for his own good.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine called out from where he was rummaging through a box labeled _Baby Years._

"Hmm?" Kurt poked his head out of his closet. "Look! I found my old Alexander McQueen scarf!" he said excitedly.

Blaine smiled quickly, as if to share his enthusiasm, before holding up a picture frame. "Where did you get this?"

Kurt took the picture. It was one of him when he was about 6 years old. He was wearing khaki pants, with a light blue polo shirt and a white bowtie. Next to him stood another boy, who had is arm around Kurt. He had a red shirt with navy blue shorts. They were both grinning widely.

Kurt bit back a gasp. "This was when we first met! My dad must have taken a picture of us!"

Blaine grinned, "I can't believe you never found this." He said with a shake of his head.

Kurt shoved him playfully. "I don't exactly go looking through boxes in the attic for fun, you know,"

"Thanks again Blaine," Kurt said as his boyfriend got ready to leave.

Blaine looked around the house; most of the stuff was already in boxes with the exception of the furniture. "I'm going to miss this place,"

Kurt smiled at him fondly, "I am too," he said softly.

Blaine's gaze settled back on Kurt. "But hey, at least you'll get your own room." He said, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Kurt laughed before pushing Blaine out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Blaine,"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him. "Hmmph!" he said before marching towards his car.

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's silliness before racing downstairs to his room.

He had the perfect idea.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he stared at his now empty house. It was going to be hard moving. The house contained many memories, including those of his mother.<p>

Burt had finally found a new house in which the Hummel-Hudson family could live in without being cramped. The house wasn't too far away, and Kurt would still attend McKinley, but it was tough letting go.

He felt Blaine squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. "I know it's hard, but think of all the new memories you'll make in your new house. Besides, this will always be your home, nothing can change that."

Kurt smiled softly, "Thank you," he said quietly.

Blaine just kissed his cheek, "I'm always here for you,"

"Come on kids!" Burt said clapping his hands. "It's time to go,"

Kurt gave one last longing look at his home. With one final wave, he climbed into the backseat of his dad's car, Blaine in tow.

* * *

><p>When they pulled up at the house, Kurt was the first to get out. Blaine helped him carry his boxes to his room where he immediately began unpacking.<p>

"Uh Kurt? You just got here, why are you unpacking?"

"Because these clothes cannot be folded, and I'll never forgive myself if I get wrinkles on Marc Jacob's newest collection."

Blaine just rolled his eyes before sitting down on the carpeted floor.

"Oh! Here, I got this for you." Kurt handed Blaine a small wrapped box with a blue bow on it.

"But, Kurt, why would you get me a gift?" Blaine said, clearly confused.

Kurt stopped hanging his clothes in his closet, which was significantly bigger he might add, and sat down next to Blaine. "It's to thank you, for always being there for me."

Blaine smiled before carefully unwrapping it. He let out a soft gasp. Inside was a bedazzled picture frame containing the picture of him and Kurt when they were kids. Tucked into the corner was a small note.

_Blaine, _

_Thank you for being there for me since day one_

_Love,_

_Kurt._

Blaine tackled Kurt to the ground, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," he said, his eyes intently locked on Kurt's.

"It's the least I could do,"

Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's chest. "By the way, you did a great on the bedazzling."

Kurt smirked, "I know, I like to think it's one of my many hidden talents."


End file.
